To demolish rock walls, concrete walls, panels, floor structures and the like, it is usually necessary to use compressed-air drills or chisels or the like. While the destruction and demolition of concrete structures with compressed-air drills and chisels is efficient, it is accompanied by high noise, vibration, and generation of considerable dust. Further, the speed with which concrete structures, including slabs and the like, can be broken is quite limited.